Shingen Takeda
Shingen Takeda first appears as a Warriors character in Samurai Warriors. He is the leader of the Takeda clan and Kenshin's rival. He is also known by his historical nickname, the Tiger of Kai. He is a thorough study of the influential Sun Tzu and adopted Fūrinkazan as his army's insignia. His son is Katsuyori, who leads the Takeda after his father's death. In the first Samurai Warriors, he is 45 years old. His height in the series is 180 cm (close to 5'11"). He's symbolized by his insignia and the kanji for "master" (師). Role in Games Samurai Warriors Shingen is a renowned diplomat and strategist who rules over Kai. At war with his neighbor Kenshin, they trade blows at Kawanakajima. Upon his victory, Shingen routs his rival and decides to expand his conquests for the entire land. In order to do so, he plans to march towards the capital and negotiate with the Imperial Court. The Hōjō vehemently disagree with his decision and cut ties to Kai by refusing to ship salt. He solves his dilemma with Ujimasa by personally infiltrating Odawara Castle. Whilst in the castle, he treats Kenshin to a duel as thanks for supplying the demanded salt for his people. Shingen begins his march to the capital once the Hōjō fall, entering in Mikawa with ease. Nobunaga schemes to stop him at Nagashino yet Shingen's patience and careful planning obliterates the rifles set against them. As Nobunaga flees to Azuchi Castle, Shingen's army surrounds the position to lay siege to Nobunaga. Desiring Mitsuhide's defection into his forces, Shingen orders his men early in the battle to spare him. Simultaneously, Kenshin arrives to observe his rival's methods and challenges Shingen to achieve victory without losing any of his generals. If Shingen fails to protect his men and Mitsuhide, he will regrettably resort to brutality in order to slay the Oda clan. Kenshin is disappointed by his rival's performance and begins to find displeasure with his company. After Nobunaga's downfall, he leads his army to battle Kenshin once more at Kawanakajima. Concluding their battle with a one-on-one match, Kenshin is taken prisoner within the Takeda camp. Shingen mirthlessly admits that he isn't as adequate with war as his rival, requesting Kenshin's assistance with creating the new land. Amused to hear such a confession, a freed Kenshin agrees to work beside him as his better. A Shingen who guards his people impresses Kenshin and is merciful towards Nobunaga's men. Allies with Kenshin due to mutual respect, Shingen and his united army pursue the Oda's regrouped forces at Yamazaki. He shouts to Nobunaga that he intends to stake everything on this battle, stating that his entire family and his vassals will commit suicide if they suffer defeat. Although offering the notion for a surrender, his opponent is fascinated with the idea of witnessing thousands of deaths at once and declares war instead. Resolute to have his men live, Shingen waits for a fog to descend on the field to render the Oda rifles useless. Striking his foe down, he asks for Nobunaga's assistance in the world of prosperity he has planned. Nobunaga, seeing the elder man's vision as folly, chooses to kill himself and await Shingen in hell. Reflecting on his foe's words, Shingen hopes Nobunaga and the departed will someday see the benefits of constructing a new land of peace. Following his chivalrous contests with Kenshin at during the fourth battle at Kawanakajima, Shingen is disappointed by his performance during the second title. Traveling alone to evaluate his faults, he simultaneously decimates the pirates invading his territory. Facing the reality of the war-torn land from the encounter, he decides to establish peace by marching towards the capital and creating a new government. Opposed to his decision is Ieyasu who stands with his army at Mikatagahara. Easily routing the Tokugawa army, he and his men pursue Ieyasu. Here he meets Sakon, a wandering strategist who Shingen gladly accepts. Though terrifying the capital with his impeding march, Shingen decides to turn the army back towards Kai and fakes his own death. His ruse lures Nobunaga away from the capital; both he and Ieyasu perish at Nagashino against Shingen's tactics. Quickly announcing his new ideas at his destination, Kenshin rides to challenge him once more. Joyfully accepting to settle their differences, they fight at Sekigahara. Interrupting the battle to avenge their lords' deaths, the Oda and Tokugawa remnants, Nagamasa, and Yoshikage join forces with Kenshin. Convincing his rival that strategy surpasses strength, he happily shares a drink with him and his closest generals as the land's new shougun. His dream mode is an extension of his story mode where Kenshin and him proceed to conquer the remaining parts of the land. Left only with Kyushu, they join forces to defeat the Shimazu clan. In a time before Nobunaga raises to power, Shingen is described as one of the great powers in Kantō in Samurai Warriors 3, sharing the right with Kenshin and Ujiyasu. Leading his prized cavalry into battle, he holds the strong desire to someday rule the land. When Ujiyasu invades Mikawa, he threatens Yoshimoto's position in Suruga. Hurrying to Yoshimoto's aid, Shingen and his vassal Sakon rout Ujiyasu's troops while additionally beating back Kenshin's army. Though the beaten Ujiyasu rants that he hates Shingen, they agree to compromise with one another for the sake of their lands and people. Both generals and Yoshimoto then form an alliance with one another to honor their respective territories. With his borders in the south secured, Shingen heads to deal with Kenshin at Kawanakajima, facing him in an enjoyable fourth encounter. Though the victor of the battle, the struggles he has with Kenshin continue. After Yoshimoto's death at Okehazama, the alliance between the three families falls apart and the fighting in Kantō resumes. Hoping to bring an end to the conflicts in the region for his own dreams of conquest, Shingen leads an attack on Odawara yet withdraws after several days within the siege. Waiting for him along the pass in Mimasetōge are Ujiyasu and his sons, surrounding his army from all sides. Kenshin, intent on a rematch, also appears with his troops to trap Shingen. Beating the odds against him to claim victory, Ujiyasu offers his head if Shingen agrees to spare his men. Shingen instead uses this opportunity to inform his rivals about his ambitions for conquering the land. Ujiyasu, though mocking it as "clichéd", encourages him to fulfill it as he is confident that the three powers can keep each other in check. Leaving his new friends to safeguard Kantō, he marches towards the capital to rule the land. Ieyasu, fearing the approaching cavalry, tries to intercept but falls quickly at Mikatagahara. To pay his respects to the Mikawa generals who desperately fought for Ieyasu's escape, Shingen spares him and asks him to join his vision. Making haste towards the capital, Nobunaga's army faces him at Nagashino without Ieyasu's aid. During the conflict, he faces the combined strategies of Kanbei and Hanbei to invade the Oda main camp. Eventually, Kenshin and Ujiyasu arrive to assist his last march for ruling the land. Happy to create a new land together with his two comrades, he shares a friendly drink with both of them. Warriors Orochi When Orochi first arrives into the new world and conquers Shu, Kenshin and Shingen decide to unite their strengths to resist him. They challenge Orochi at Kawanakajima. He lures the Orochi troops in the south to target their main camp, luring them into Hachimanbara. Trapping them with a fire attack and ambush from his troops, he stays guard at Zenkouji throughout the battle. He and his troops escape capture from their defeat. During the first title, he tests Nobunaga's worth by appearing at Honnoji. Teasing him and Xiahou Dun, Shingen peacefully takes once the Orochi army flees. Both he and Kenshin stall the Orochi forces lead by Cao Pi and Sun Quan at Nagashino. Shingen relies on his cavalry to sneak behind enemy front lines, ordering that the horsemen be prevented from being detected. Claiming victory against the overwhelming odds, they ride together to support Nobunaga's charge at Wu Zhang Plains. With Da Ji subdued and Orochi dead, he parts ways with his rivals after their victory. In the second title, he gladly agrees to help Sakon in his goal to hunt down the Orochi remnants and acts as a wizened commentator to his younger disciple's decisions. While on the search for more allies, he and Kanetsugu try to convince Masamune to join their forces at Chang Ban. Although he fails to win their opponent's favor, his strategies impress their enemy's strategist, Sima Yi; the addition of the former Wei strategist into their ranks is their reward for their gamble. Shingen later appears on the fields of Sekigahara to guard the main camp in the south. When Keiji's ambush party enters his domain, he easily counters with an ambush of his own. He shares his dream stage with Zhou Yu and Zhuge Liang. The master strategists coordinate their tactics to counter Sima Yi's army. Supported by Yukimura, Shingen's personal task in the battle is countering Kenshin's movements. He also suggests a fire attack on the boats, but both his teammates are already well prepared and put the plan into action. Kessen Shingen and his massive army appear as an optional foe in the third Kessen. When he is defeated, he dies while he is covered by the Takeda flag (later parodied in Samurai Warriors 2). If the players don't choose to fight him, Nobunaga will receive a report of Shingen dying due to illness. Character Information Development Designers wanted Shingen to wield his weapon to add variety and to also popularize the historical incident where Shingen fended off his rival with his war fan. To emphasize Shingen's cunning and reliance on strategy, they also added the extra element of his sword being chained to his hilt in the first game. Like Kenshin, his design also resembles various statues made in his image but his mask is considered to be his particular trademark for the series. His revamp for the second game keeps these ideas and alters them to make him the "grappler character" for the game. Although it is hard to see, the Takeda family crest also adorns his back. Personality Jolly yet armed with a sardonic wit, Shingen is a wizened and charming elder who has seen his fair share of wars. While no one has seen his entire face, his outgoing nature hardly keeps his thoughts from being a mystery to others, often bellowing a hearty laugh in the Japanese dub. Aware of his age, he tends to joke about teaching a lesson to the "youngsters" around him. His endless supply of tactics and eagerness to change makes him a liable danger to his rivals for power. In spite of his reputation, he strives to create allies at every opportunity and avoids annihilating his opponents whenever possible. He admires his own people greatly, apologizing to them if they fall due to his carelessness or choosing to avoid bloodshed if too many of his men are defeated. To him, Kenshin is an interesting, young oddity who has the potential to surpass him someday. Their encounters keep him entertained, even if he takes small jabs at Kenshin for calling him "Nemesis". He extends the same regard towards Ujiyasu, though the latter retorts that Shingen's too old-fashioned to be his friend. Accepting the negative comments Ujiyasu throws at him, he nevertheless thinks fondly of their ties together. He finds promise with Sakon's progress, choosing to have the younger man join as a result. Voice Actors * Richard Epcar - Samurai Warriors, Kessen III (English) * Lateef Martin - Samurai Warriors 2 (English) * Bob Johnson - Warriors Orochi series (English) * Daisuke Gōri - Samurai Warriors and Warriors Orochi series (Japanese) * Hidekatsu Shibata - Kessen III (Japanese) * Mugihito - Nobunaga's Ambition Online (Japanese) Quotes *"Swift as the wind!... Well, I was once." *"You fought well!" *"The people are your castle, your ramparts, your moat. Protect them, and they shall protect you." *"Have your people contact my people, maybe we can stab at each other over tea!" *"Hey Kenshin, thanks for the salt." *"Witness the true art of war! Or something to that effect." *"Quick, pretend I'm saying something profound!" *"Prepare to be mauled by the Tiger of Kai!" *"The dragon and the tiger clash. Which side will destiny favor?" *"Ha ha ha! You could use a few years of experience." *"This would have never happened to Sima Yi." *"Kenshin was an excellent enemy. He should make an even better friend." *"I advance in the name of peace, fight in the name of honor." *"Whoever moves first in this battle loses... so nobody move." *"I am the only one who gets to slay my nemesis." :"Now Kenshin, don't you think I should have some say in who gets to kill me?" ::~~Shingen and Kenshin; Samurai Warriors 2 *"It matters not how many men you throw at me! I will fell them all!" :"And what if I threw kittens at you, Tadakatsu? Would you kill them, too?" ::~~Tadakatsu and Shingen; Samurai Warriors 2 *"You two struggle with each other like fire and water. But fire and water can accomplish great things when they work together. If only you would unite your talents... You could boil your enemies like meat tossed into a scalding stew." :"Never! Honor and dishonor can never work together!" :"And I'll never get along with that imbecile! I refuse!" :"Blast! I was hoping to use that metaphor to get you two to make my lunch." ::~~Shingen, Kanetsugu, Masamune; Samurai Warriors 2 Empires *"My battle with fate ends this day... Hide my death for three or four years... Bolster the defenses of our land... Nobunaga Oda is not the fool we thought and yet his time will come. He will weaken. That is the time you must head to the capital. Let the Takeda banner fly... free." ::~~Shingen on his death bed; Kessen III Gameplay Moveset Weapons Samurai Warriors Samurai Warriors: Xtreme Legends Samurai Warriors 2 Samurai Warriors 2: Xtreme Legends Samurai Warriors 3 Stage to clear for Unique Weapon - Showdown at Nagashino Historical Information Personal Info Takeda Shingen was born Takeda Katsuchiyo, but was later given the formal name of Takeda Harunobu. In 1551, his name was changed again when he became a monk to his well-known Buddhist name, Takeda Shingen. Shin is the contemporary Chinese pronunciation of the character nobu, which means "believe"; gen means "black", the color of intelligence and truth in Buddhism. Shingen is sometimes referred to as "The Tiger of Kai" (甲斐の虎) for his martial prowess on the battlefield. His primary rival, Uesugi Kenshin, was often called "The Dragon of Echigo" or also "The Tiger of Echigo Province". In Chinese mythology, the dragon and the tiger have always been bitter rivals who try to defeat one another, but they always fight to a draw. Shingen was a multi-talented daimyo who was skilled in war, a competent diplomat, a patron of the arts, and a good leader in politics. He took time to care for the common folk by encouraging agriculture advancement and civil engineering. His people were taxed with two-thirds rice, one-thirds gold, which was relatively fair compared to other sections in the country. He also trusted his retainers as he made his base of operations a mansion with a single moat as opposed to a castle. Well liked by his retainers and people, Shingen had the utmost confidence in them, stating that good followers are what a daimyo really needs to create a solid defense. Like most daimyo, however, he was just as ruthless and unforgiving to his enemies in combat. He was also quite the swinger and openly bisexual. He had three wives and several children unaccounted for from his illegitimate affairs. Altogether, he had seven sons and five daughters legally acknowledged under his name. Early Years Harunobu was the eldest son of Takeda Nobutora, the eighteenth head of the Takeda clan and lord of the Kai province. His mother was Ooi no Kata (real name unknown) who was Nobutora's first legal wife. He was baptized as a samurai at age 15 and accompanied his father's campaign against Hiraga Genshin at the Battle of Un no Kuchi in 1536. His father was forced to retreat due to heavy snowfall yet Harunobu insisted to lead a rear guard to defend their escape. In reality, he used his troop to take the castle and succeeded with a small group of 300 soldiers. Though he took Hiraga's head and presented it to his father, Nobutora didn't give his son a lick of praise and scolded him for "acting recklessly". Harunobu was publicly disfavored by his father, as his younger brother, Nobushige, received more acknowledgment in the end. When he learned that his father wanted to remove him from the family and place Nobushige as the head, Harunobu took action. He banded with Nobutora's generals who were impressed with his skill and sent a letter to Imagawa Yoshimoto requesting to help his plight. Yoshimoto agreed and arrested Nobutora once the two met in person. Nobutora wanted to ask for assistance against his son, but, once he saw that he had little power left to him, surrendered the clan to Harunobu. He responded by banishing his father to Suruga Province. Nobushige was allowed to stay with the family and he eventually became one of the Twenty-Four Generals of Takeda. Conquests Harunobu's first act was to gain a hold of the area around him. His goal was to conquer Shinano Province. A number of the major daimyos in the Shinano region marched on the border of Kai Province, hoping to neutralize the power of the still-young Harunobu before he had a chance to expand into their lands. However, planning to beat him down at Fuchu (where word had it Harunobu was gathering his forces for a stand), they were unprepared when Takeda forces suddenly came down upon them at the battle of Sezawa. Taking advantage of their confusion, Harunobu was able to score a quick victory, which set the stage for his drive into Shinano lands that same year. The young warlord made considerable advances into the region, conquering the Suwa headquarters in the siege of Kuwabara before moving into central Shinano with the defeat of both Tozawa Yorichika and Takato Yoritsugu. However, the warlord was checked at Uehara by Murakami Yoshikiyo, losing two of his generals in a heated battle which Murakami won. Harunobu managed to avenge this loss and the Murakami clan was eventually defeated. Murakami fled the region, eventually coming to plead for help from the Uesugi clan. After he had conquered Shinano, Shingen (the name he had taken in 1551) faced another rival, Uesugi Kenshin of Echigo. The feud between them became almost legendary, and they faced each other on the battlefield five times at the battles of Kawanakajima. These battles were generally confined to controlled skirmishes, neither daimyo willing to devote himself entirely to a single all-out attempt. The conflict between the two that had the fiercest fighting, and might have decided victory or defeat for one side or the other, was the fourth battle, during which the famous tale arose of Uesugi Kenshin's forces clearing a path through the Takeda troops and Kenshin engaging Shingen in single combat. The tale has Kenshin attacking Shingen with his sword while Shingen defends with his iron war fan or tessen. Both lords lost many men in this fight, and Shingen in particular lost two of his main generals, Yamamoto Kansuke and his younger brother Takeda Nobushige. Around this time the Takeda clan suffered two internal setbacks. Shingen uncovered two plots on his life, the first from his cousin Katanuma Nobumoto (whom he ordered to commit seppuku), and the second, a few years later, from his own son Takeda Yoshinobu. His son was confined to the Tokoji, where he died two years later; it is not known whether his death was natural or ordered by his father. This left Takeda Shingen, for the moment, without an heir. However, he later had more sons, the fourth of whom, Takeda Nobumori, took control of the Takeda clan after Shingen's death. By 1564, after he had completely defeated the Shinano Province and taken a number of castles from his rival the Uesugi clan, Shingen kept his realm fairly contained, contenting himself with a number of small raids and internal affairs. During this time he ordered the damming project of the Fuji River, which was one of the major domestic activities of the time. By this time, he's regarded as having one of the most fearsome cavalry units in the country. After Imagawa Yoshimoto (a former ally of the Takeda) was killed by Oda Nobunaga, Shingen made a move against the weak Imagawa clan, incompetently led by Yoshimoto's son Imagawa Ujizane. Shingen and Tokugawa Ieyasu are believed to have made a pact to share the remaining Imagawa lands between them, and they both fought against Yoshimoto's heir. However, the agreement between the Takeda and Tokugawa forces quickly fell through, and after the Imagawa were no longer an issue, Shingen made a move against Ieyasu. Last battle and death When Takeda Shingen was 49 years old, he was the only daimyo with the necessary power and tactical skill to stop Oda Nobunaga's rush to rule Japan. He engaged Tokugawa Ieyasu's forces in 1572 and captured Futamata, and in January engaged in the battle of Mikatagahara, where he defeated, but not decisively, a small combined army of Nobunaga and Ieyasu. After defeating Tokugawa Ieyasu, Shingen stopped his advance for a while due to outside influences, which allowed Tokugawa to prepare for battle again. He entered Mikawa Province, but soon died of illness in camp. A popular legend states that he actually died to a gunshot wound, in which Shingen was sniped whilst trying to listen to delightful flute music from the enemy camp. He was buried at Erin-ji in what is now Kōshū, Yamanashi. A festival is held in his honor in the first weekend of April at Kofu. Gallery Image:Shingen-sw.jpg|Samurai Warriors artwork Image:Shingen-altsw.jpg|Shingen's alternate costume A-takeda.jpg|Samurai Warriors 3 render Image:Shingen-kessenIII.jpg|Kessen III render File:Shingen-nobuambittendou.jpg|Nobunaga's Ambition Tendou portrait File:Shingen-nobuambitonline.jpg|Nobunaga's Ambition Online render Category:Samurai Warriors Characters Category:Warriors Orochi Characters Category:Kessen Characters